


Temptation

by RenjiRin69



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Temptation

Makoto's POV

"Nagisa, we shouldn't be here. This is trespassing."

I was ignored, "Ehh, it's fine. This place has been abandoned for a while, well cars come in here once in a while. Maybe it will be a crime scene, or a murder house, or even have-"

"NAGISAA?!"

I hid behind Haru and Rei was hiding behind Nagisa as he opened the door to venture inside. With our flashlights we walked around slowly and stayed close to one another. Nagisa jumped with a small noise making us all jump 10 feet. He points his flashlight in a dark corner to reveal a body, I hid behind Haru panicking and closing my eyes.

"Whoah it's a body, she looks like she is breathing...whoah she has a collar and a chain attached to it."

I got in front of Haru, the girl was bare and I blushed slightly but approached her, we had to get her out of here and I had to be brave.

"Makoto, what are you doing?"

"We have to call the authorities, and get her help."

"WHAT?! We can't do that, we are trespassing, and if they took her, I'm sure whoever left her here would retrieve her at the hospital."

I thought about it and Nagisa was right, Rei retorts, "Well what do we do then."

I approach her and she starts to move, waking up. I jerk back a little when she starts to sit up. She looks up at me and opens her eyes to reveal a bright [E/C]. Her eyes widen and she crawls over to me as far as her chain would let her. I hesitantly reached my hand out to her and she looks at my hand with curiosity. I blush when she rubs her cheek against my hand almost like a pet would. I smile at her to help her feel safe.

"We need to get her out of here, she looks like she has been here for a while and she needs medical attention."

She looks into my eyes, "M-Master."

"Eh?"

She takes my hand and looks at my fingers and in a split second she put them in her mouth and swirled her tongue around them. I pull back quickly and jump away, she tried to get closer to me but her chain stopped her, Nagisa laughed.

"She must be one of those..."Pets," or sex slaves."

Rei spouts, "Don't say such things....but I would have to agree with Nagisa. That is the most plausible explanation."

Haru approaches her and touches her face and she did the same thing and stuck his fingers in her mouth and began making sucking noises, I noticed Haru blushing slightly.

"Amazing, so she is a pet to someone."

I sadden, she looks our age, who would do this to such a pretty girl, "So what do we do."

Haru spoke up, pulling out his fingers, "She can stay with me, since it's only me. I'm sure Makoto would be best to comfort her but I'm sure his parents wouldn't allow it. Makoto visits regularly anyway."

Nagisa perks up, "That sounds good.....but how will we get her there, she is naked and has scars all over her body that look like whip markings."

I take off my jacket and walk up to her again making her jerk back into the corner. I am a little taken back by her actions.

"I won't hurt you."

Nagisa says, "Maybe the way you pulled away from her earlier made her think you rejected her. Pets are like that."

Rei retorts, "Why do you know this?"

He only chuckles and so I get closer to her, "It's okay, my name is Makoto Tachibana, I'm here to help you."

She crawled hesitantly but enough for me to unhook the chain on her collar, she seemed surprised but stayed calm when I put my jacket on her.

"See, I won't hurt you."

Since the jacket was large enough for it covered her body I reached out, 

"I'm going to carry you."

She didn't say anything but I think she understood, I pick her up bridal style and I didn't walk ten steps before she attacked my neck, making me jolt and Nagisa chuckle.

"I think she like you Makoto, don't get a boner."

"NAGISA!! Don't say that!"

Haru says, "Do you need help with her?"

"N-No, I think I can endure it enough to make it to your house Haru-chan."

We left the abandoned house quickly and made it to Haru's in about 10 minutes and it was quite straining, for my jeans mostly, and my now bruised neck. I sat her down on Haru's couch and I went into Haru's room to get some of my spare clothes that I keep over here and I go run a bath for her. Nagisa and Rei left soon after we got to Haru's.

"Haru, I ran a bath and got the futon aired up and got clothes out, I put it over here so I better head back home, I'm sure my parents are worried. Just be careful with her, she looks like she has been through a lot."

Haru's POV

Makoto leaves and I have an unsure feeling in my stomach, I begin to pet her head and she seems to relax in my presence so I try to talk to her.

"There is a bath for you, do you need any help?"

She only tries to get up but her legs seem wobbly so I pick her up and take her to the bath. I sit her on the stool and turn off the water. I turn back around and she was naked again making me cough a little. I took her hand and helped her in the bath, she acted almost like a dog and stared at me so I took a bucket and begin to pour water in her hair and it relaxed her. I shampooed her hair and rinsed it off and got a washcloth ready. She seemed to get what it was and she suddenly stood up and washed her body in front of me. I swallowed hard and avoided looking, she turned around and looked at me so I guessed that she wanted me to wash her back so I helped out. After she was done playing in the water she got out and I was tempted to get in the tub but I fought the urge and helped her dress and took her to the futon in the living room.

"You can sleep here, I will be in there so if you need anything I will be there, okay?"

She laid on her futon so I got up and went into my room and after a few minutes my mind began to wander. When she licked and sucked on my fingers, it felt strange but it didn't bother me. I started to blush so I tucked myself into my blanket trying to forget it. She doesn't think anything of it, she is brainwashed and hazed into lust and I'm in here getting bothered by temptation. I sit up a to run my fingers through my hair and sigh at myself. I suddenly start to hear her whimper so I get up and walk into the living room to find her still in her bed. She seemed to be having a nightmare or something so I sat on the couch and leaned down to pet her head. She seemed to calm down a little until she opened her eyes and she looked scared again.

"It's okay, did you have a bad dream. I'm Haruka Nanase, you can call me Haru."

She nodded and climbed on the couch and laid her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and she smiled and she turns over and puts her hand inside my shirt. I shudder but let her continue and she massages my abs and explored my chest. She sits up and looks at me with a questioning look.

"M-Master?"

"You c-can call me Haru."

She climbs up on my lap, straddling my hips and wraps her hands around my neck. I look at her with my lust filled eyes and she looks back and takes my hand and starts to suck on them again and making it harder to control myself. She stopped and pulled off with a pop,

"What do you want me to do Master Haru?"

I pet her hair again with a short smile, "Whatever you want."

She looked confused with my answer, maybe she hasn't had anyone give her a choice so I help her out and hold the back of her head.

"We can kiss if you'd like?"

She only nods and pushes her lips on mine, I run my other hand down her back and to her waistline. She pushed her tongue inside my mouth and I couldn't help but moan at the way she made me feel. She moaned into my mouth and it sent shivers through my whole body. I felt as if I was taking advantage of her, is this the only way she knows. She broke the kiss and lowered her hands to take off my shirt, after that she attacked my neck with her tongue and teeth. I grind against her and she moaned out making me twitch at her cute voice. She got off me and went in-between my knees, since I was now only in my boxers she tugged on them and in one go she exposed me. 

"W-Wait, you don't have to do anything."

She grasps my erection making me jolt. I've never been touched by someone else so it was a new feeling. She moved her palms up and down and gripped every few pumps then would rub her thumb across the head making me buck into her hand. She puts her mouth on the base and licked up to swirl around the head to engulf my length fully. 

"Aghn I-I it's ngh.."

I continued to moan and squirm from her touches, she was skilled and was amazing at this. I ran my fingers through her hair and she looked up at me for a second before moaning, with the vibrations sending me over the edge with a short low cry. I panted heavily and she swallowed everything and cleaned me up with her mouth as well. After that I pulled up my boxers and pulled her into my arms to lay on top of me on the couch.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

She looked at me with confusion, "Master Haru is happy, so I'm happy too."

I tch to myself before I cover us both up and we drift into sleep with her in my arms.

Makoto's POV

I walked to Haru's early which was fine normally, but I usually don't come over early on the weekend but today is different. I arrive with the door being unlocked as usual to find a troubling scene. I blush as I see the girl we saved on top of Haru.

"U-Um good morning Haru-chan?"

Haru opens his eyes quickly and the girl does the same but runs to the other room. I help Haru up and he goes to the kitchen to make toast and mackerel. It was quiet and so I brought up a conversation.

"Soo...did I come at a bad time?"

"...Not really."

"I see.."

"We didn't have sex or anything if that's what you're getting at."

I blushed waving my hands, "I didn't mean that.....so how is she, have you asked her name yet?"

"...no."

I turn when I hear her approach the kitchen, "M-Master Haru?"

I look at Haru and he seems unaffected by her use of his nickname or whatever you would call it. She sits at the table so I sit as well, a little nervous to be honest with myself.

"I'm Makoto, do you remember me?"

She looks at me, "Master Makoto."

"O-Okay, can I ask you a few questions?"

She only nods so I continue, "Where are you from, where did you live before coming here?"

She though for a moment, "[Town/Country]."

My eyes widen, "That's pretty far away from here, who is-umm, who was your 'Master' before we helped you?"

"I-I didn't know his name, but he was kind. He only disciplined me when others where around, he was a kind Master. But I haven't seen him in a while."

Haru sits down three plates of mackerel for us and he sits down at the table listening to the conversation so he can take in this information as well.

"W-What is your name?"

"[Full Name]."

I perk up on how pretty her name sounds, "So [F/N], what are your plans now that we helped you?"

She looked confused, "I want to stay and continue to please Master Haru and Master Makoto."

Haru said with a monotone, "Stay as long as you like."

"Haru?! The way she said 'continue to please' makes me think you guys did more than just lay together." 

"She just sucked me off, its not a big deal."

I blush crimson, "How can you say that so easily."

I was so fixated on Haru that I didn't notice [F/N] get up until she was next to my face and open mouth kissed me. I was taken back as my heart was beating out of my chest. It felt good but it was wrong so I pulled back to try to catch my breath and ease the tension so I go and sit on the couch.

"I-I don't know."

Haru says, "Just let her, she is really good at it."

"That's not the point!"

[F/N] got up and straddled my hips, "Master Makoto is angry, am I not pleasing you, is it my fault?"

I hold her shoulders, "No, of course not. You shouldn't be taken advantage of [F/N], you are beautiful and deserve better."

Her eyes glossed over a little and she leaned pushing her lips on mine again but with passion. After we broke the kiss she got up and started to undress making me nervous again. I sigh and take off my shirt and pants and Haru did the same. My mind was spinning, are me and Haru going to lose our virginities to the same girl, at the same time? I sit back down and she gets in between my legs and pulls out my erection making me hiss at the cool air. 

"This is crazy, I have no idea what to do."

Haru looks up at me and touches [F/N]'s hips, "Just let her take care of everything."

I only nod before she begins stroking me at a steady speed and I was a moaning mess, I'm usually not loud when I would do it myself but with her I was going crazy. She put my length inside her mouth as far as it could go and swirled her tongue in a way that made me throw my head back in pleasure. 

"See, she's good isn't she Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah, aghn..so-so good [F/N]."

I looked and Haru was sucking on his fingers before inserting a finger inside [F/N]. She moaned out causing me to buck into her mouth suddenly.

"S-Sorry [F/N]."

She only continued to moan as Haru was getting her ready. After a few minutes I had her pull off and I sat her on top of me with her straddling my waist as I got up enough to lay on the futon with Haru following. I look into [F/N]'s eyes and she seems happy.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nods, "I want to make my Masters' happy, I don't want to be abandoned again."

I sadden and kiss her, "You make us very happy, we will never abandon you [F/N]...We love you."

Her eyes widen and she looks at me and Haru, "L-Love?"

Haru turns her head to face him and kisses her, "Of course, we will make love to you. Sex means nothing, but with love there is meaning and passion, and we will both give that to you."

She tears up with a small smile, "O-Okay. I love Master Haru and Master Makoto as well."

I reach out to her, "We aren't your masters', you will not be something to just own, we love you and you are free. We want you to want to, we will not make you submit to us, you are free to choose."

She seemed taken back by my words but then hugged me, "I love you both...Makoto....Haruka. I want to make love with you both."

I smile shyly as she straddled my waist and Haru was behind her positioned to enter after me. I take a deep breath and lower her onto me until completely inside. She cried out and I rubbed circles on her hips to soothe her while Haru kissed her neck and shoulders before entering the same place where I was. She had tears in her eyes and gritted her teeth in a cracked moan/cry. I looked down and I saw blood and began to panic.

"Haru, there is blood. [F/N]..where you a...virgin."

She nods, "M-My master...w-wanted to wait until I-I was of age."

Guilt hit my chest hard, "I-I'm so sorry, this is bad. Are you okay [F/N]?"

"It hurts."

I look at Haru and he had the same pained expression, "Do you want us to stop?"

"N-No, this is what love feels like, i-it hurts at first...b-but it will be worth it in the end."

We both waited for her to relax enough to start moving slowly. She moaned softly and Haru kissed her before we moved a little faster. After a few minutes she bent down to kiss me and she moaned out because we could now hit even deeper with her bending more on me. I held onto her and kissed her passionately with our tongues moving in sync as I thrusted into her faster with Haru doing the same as he was hunched over her, moaning out that his release was near. Our thrusts were out of rhythm and were erratic when she cried out.

"Haru-ka...Makoto...I'm gonna ngh aghn."

"Me too, just a little more."

I felt Haru fill her insides and she moaned out and tightened around me and made me cum right after in a ragged moan. Haru pulled out first and she whimpered but she looked peaceful but uncomfortable in a sore way. 

"I'll run a bath."

Haru leaves to the other room and so I pull out making her make the same face. She rests her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat.

"We should probably join Haru, I don't know how we'll all fit but we'll find a way."

I kiss her forehead and help her by carrying her into the bathroom where we would continue to talk about out future together.

END.


End file.
